Finally A Happy Valentine's Day
by violets92
Summary: Yet another Valentine's Day story...Tate of course.


So I know I've already kind of done a Valentine's Day story, but this one kept popping up in my head. I couldn't resist. ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. How many times do I have to say it?

This story hasn't been updated. I was just fixing typos.

Finally…A Happy Valentine's Day

Kate was in a very bad mood. For one, she was late to work and second, well, it was Valentine's Day. Sure, she'd had boyfriends in the past that stuck around on Valentine's Day, but they were either working or completely forgot about it. Either way, she never got a rose or even just a simple "Happy Valentine's Day" form any of them.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Katie!" Oh God, there it was. Yep, DiNozzo was mocking her…again.

"Yeah, same to you Tony," Kate sighed and sat down. Tony gave her a look. McGee just sat at his desk and smirked. He was going to enjoy watching this.

"Hey, you don't look too good." Kate scoffed.

"Gee thanks Tony, every woman just _loves _to hear that on Valentine's Day."

"I didn't mean it like _that_; I just meant that you don't look too cheery. You okay?" Tony got up, walked over to Kate's desk and sat on the edge. Kate looked up and feigned surprise.

"You actually care?"

"Haha, that's funny Kate. What's wrong? No chocolates? No boyfriend to send you a hundred roses?" Kate glared. McGee visibly winced.

"I'm warning you DiNozzo, do _not _go there." Kate turned back to her work, furious. Sometimes she just wished that she could shoot him and _not_ have to do all that paperwork…or go to prison.

"Oh, but what happens if I do go there?" Tony smirked and then recoiled at a sudden pain at the back of his head.

"Or I'll kick your ass so hard that you'll end up in Mexico." Kate smiled to herself. Gibbs wasn't all that bad really.

Kate sighed in relief as she stepped out into the fresh air. She had a whole hour. A whole glorious hour to herself. No Gibbs to growl at her, no McGee to smirk at her dysfunctional relationship with her partner, and last of all no dysfunctional partner. Kate smiled. A Tony-less hour. It was almost heaven. Scrap that, it _was _heaven. She didn't have to come up with a witty remark until she got back to the office and since Gibbs had an impossible amount of coffee, maybe she could take an extra five minutes.

She stopped at her favourite café and ordered lunch. The sickening sight of red roses and heart-shaped balloons surrounded her. Not to mention the exceptionally irritating couples that insisted on showing excessive amounts of public displays of affection. Kate desperately wished they would get a room and leave her to finish her lunch without having to hear other people's saliva being swapped.

"Hey Katie! I thought I'd find you here." Kate froze. No. What the hell happened to having a Tony-less hour? Pretending as if the most obnoxious person in the world _didn't _just interrupt her lunch break, she kept on eating.

"Aw, come on Kate! You can't ignore me forever!" Kate really wished that she'd brought a taser gun. Bullets just weren't enough anymore. She turned around and looked at him fiercely.

"What do you want DiNozzo?"

"Whoa! Calm down Katie-pie. I just wanted to say hello."

"Well, you've said it." Kate turned back around and continued eating her lunch.

"Ok, that's it. You really need to quit being so cynical." Tony sounded frustrated. Kate didn't have a clue why. Ok, maybe she did, but she couldn't be bothered putting on a face for the people she worked with.

"I'm not being cynical! I'm just having a bad day." Still, she wouldn't make eye contact.

"Yeah. You hate Valentine's Day. I get it." Kate groaned as Tony sat down in the chair opposite her. He was apparently here to stay.

"I don't hate it. I just don't see the _point_ of it."

"Same thing!" Tony rolled his eyes.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Ugh! you're so infuriating!" Kate turned back to her half-eaten sandwich.

"Me? I'm infuriating?" Tony laughed.

"Yes!"

"You're the one who's been walking around in a sour mood all day." He pointed a finger at her, accusingly.

"I have not been in a sour mood!"

"Have too!"

"Ugh…I am not starting this again." Kate rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Kate! Just tell me…why do you hate February the 14th?" He had turned serious.

"I don't hate it, I just…I don't know." Kate got up to leave, however Tony pulled her down again.

"Kate…"

"Ok, fine, I've never had a guy say "Happy Valentine's Day" without it being a joke. I've never received a bunch of flowers from anyone but the friends I had in college or Abby." Kate smiled as she remembered the black roses Abby had left on her desk that morning. "I've just never had anyone to really celebrate it with. That's all. I suppose I would be a little less pessimistic if a guy actually cared, but hey, that's what I get for being a federal agent, right?" Kate laughed bitterly and got up.

"Ok, so maybe you've never gotten laid on Valentine's Day. Wouldn't you rather be putting criminals behind bars than exchanging bodily fluids with some tight-ass lawyer that you met at speed dating?"

"Tony!" Kate hit him hard.

"What?" He feigned innocence.

"I do not go to speed dating!" She glared at him.

"Ok, ok, so not speed dating, but you do get my point, don't you?"

"Yeah. I do. And you're right, but still, it would be nice to just get one flower. Am I so wrong for wanting that?"

"Nope. In fact it would be wrong if you didn't want it. However, screwing up people's happiness on Valentine's Day is just wrong."

"Yeah, like you had any reason to be happy today. Or did you have another twenty-something college girl to "hook up" with?" Kate smirked and Tony laughed.

"Actually, no. I do, however, have someone to impress, so if you don't mind, I need to head off somewhere." Tony winked and walked off in the opposite direction.

Kate finally arrived at her apartment. At last, it was over. All the balloons and flowers would be gone by tomorrow. Another night. Alone. On Valentine's Day. Now _that_ was depressing. It didn't matter how many criminals were put away today. It still didn't change the fact that she had received no flowers or cards. Well, apart from Abby's. She sighed and opened her door.

Following her normal routine, Kate hung her coat up, took her shoes off, walked into the kitchen, got a drink and finally landed up in her living room. A living room currently scattered with roses and heart-shaped balloons. She gasped.

"Happy Valentine's Day Kate." Kate heard a whisper in her ear and jumped around.

"Tony?" He smiled.

"The one and only. Well, the one and only Tony _DiNozzo_ there are plenty of other Tonys but-"

"Tony? Stop rambling." Kate smiled

"Right. Sorry…so, you like it?" He looked a little…embarrassed?

"I love it, but how the hell did you get my key?"

"Ah, Katie…I have my ways." He smiled secretively.

"Abby?"

"Damn! How did you know?" Tony faked being surprised.

"Just a lucky guess." Kate shrugged. "Thanks Tony. You didn't have to do all this, you know."

"Ah, but that's half the fun! You see, if you knew then it wouldn't be a surprise and if it wasn't a surprise, it wouldn't be fun at all." He seemed to have an answer for everything.

"Well, thanks all the same." Kate went to move towards the couch, but Tony grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. Their faces were only a few inches away from each other.

"I did have another surprise planned." Tony grinned.

"You did?" Kate smirked.

"Oh yeah. And this one's really fun." Tony gave one last million-dollar grin before leaning down and capturing Kate's lips with his own. When they finally broke apart, only because of lack of air, Kate beamed.

"Yeah, I'd say that was fun." Tony just leaned down again.

"So you'll be my Valentine?"

"Was there ever any doubt?" Kate wrapped her arms around Tony's neck and captured his lips in yet another kiss.


End file.
